Aria (Kalos)
Aria is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a Pokémon Performer and the current Kalos Queen. She is admired by most Pokémon Performers. Appearance Aria is a girl has red hair, with a lightblue ribbon on her head, and red eyes. Aria is mostly seen with a big smile on her face. She wears a white blouse with a black collar, a pair of long white gloves and a blue striped tie. She also wears a yellow-pink striped skirt, blue striped stockings and pink shoes. Personality Aria is humble, despite being the Kalos Queen, even going as far to wear a disguise to avoid the media. Despite this, she also wants to see people smile when Performers show off their skills and helping them when need arises. Also, Aria, when she wants to settle her mind, often goes shopping for new clothes. She has also taken a interest in Serena. Biography Season 17: XY Aria is a Pokémon Performer, who started off as a trainer. Aria chose Fennekin as her starter and she trained, under Palermo's tutelage, to become a Pokémon Performer. After becoming the Kalos Queen, Aria also continued to make some PokéVision videos, inspiring Serena to do the same.XY021: A PokéVision of Things to Come! Later on, as Shauna explained Serena the concept of Showcases, she told Aria, who made the PokéVision videos, was the Kalos Queen, who had her Fennekin evolve into a Braixen.XY040: Day Three Blockbusters! Eventually, she appeared in person for the first time, performing an exhibition performance in Lagoon Town with her Braixen.XY047: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Serena, after her mother came to inspire her daughter to take on Rhyhorn racing, has thought of her goal to become a Pokémon Performer. Serena also remembered Aria and her performance in Lagoon Town, starting doubting herself if she would become a good Performer.XY053: A Race for Home! She appeared disguised as Ariana to get away from the press. Noticing Serena depressed, she started to have a conversation with her and asked Serena if she wanted to shop with her, because she was always busy of being Kalos Queen and wanted some time off. Serena was uncertain, but agreed, not knowing who Arianna really was. After having some shopping, Serena admitted she was depressed, for she yelled at her Pokémon for the bad performance, since they have failed to win the previous Showcase. Ariana claimed Serena has to share her smiles as a Performer. To prove that, Ariana challenged Serena to a Tag Battle, sending out Delphox and Aromatisse against Fennekin and Pancham. During their battle, Aromatisse used defensive moves, allowing Delphox to attack Pancham and Fennekin. Pancham tried valiantly to protect Fennekin against Delphox's attacks, causing Serena's Fennekin to evolve into Braixen. But just as they were about to finish, Ariana got a phone call said that she had to be somewhere urgent. Ariana had to call her Pokémon and leave knowing the Kalos Queen she must of been busy with Pokémon Showcase. Later on Serena sat down and watched a PokéVision, seeing who Ariana really was.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Aria was also watching Serena's second showcase from her laptop with Delphox and Aromatisse and looking overjoyed by her victory.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Season 19: XYZ Aria appeared at a dance party for Pokémon Performers. Her partner was Monsieur Pierre and at one point during the rotation dance she was partnered with an astonished Ash. During the tag battle between Ash, with Serena and Miette with James, she expressed worry over the injuries inflicted on Serena's Eevee and their potential loss. Aria witnessed Eevee's evolution to Sylveon powered by her bond with Serena watched as the Fairy-type defeated her opponents with Fairy Wind. After the party, she told her Maestra, Palermo, about Serena and Sylveon.XY105: Party Dancecapades! Pokémon On hand Achievements 3 Unknown Pokémon Showcases and Master Class (winner) Gallery Aria Kalos Queen.png|As Kalos Queen Aria as Arinna.png|Aria in disguise Aria dance party.png References Category:Performers Category:Kalos Queens